The Smokers War
by Dark lord of Tesco
Summary: Using different parts of fiction, the Smokers War is a brand new story that details the story of Ortlon Pax and his troubles in leading the smokers into a galactic war.
1. Character info

(This first Chapter will only be the main characters, yes I use some parts from different fiction but I will give credit)

The Galactic Republic of Smokers City:

Ortlon Pax: The leader of the Republic, a strong noble warrior with a magic sword that has many unique powers. He wears a white hood with a black open harvest on the torso. Brown gauntlets the go to the upper arm, brown boots to go with it. Although he is strong, he is easily angry at casualties of war and despises the leader of the opposite side.

Bryan Pax: Ortlon's brother, he's either helping his best friend or cutting down foes on the battle field with his katana... Or being bossy when his brother isn't around. He wears the same as his brother except his hood is black and his gaunt else only go to the forearm. His harness is also red. His greatest weakness is his tendency to not follow orders and being a general smartass.

Luke Bosworth: Ortlon's best friend and an down right genius! With an IQ of 400 Luke is a Human from London on the planet Earth. He normally wears black republic armour with no helmet. He carries a blaster pistol.

Tarkattan:A powerful warrior that comes from a planet were the strong dwell. He is the general of the army and has retractable claws that come from his arm. He is black and has a grey circle covering his mouth that has black tubes leading to his mouth. He has a grenade pack across his torso.

The Deadorian empire:

Tricling:The leader of the Deadrics. He wears armour striking a resemblance to Terror Troopers. He wants nothing more than to rule the galaxy and will kill any being to achieve his goal, he carries a powerful sword.

Scartch:The right hand man, extremely un loyal though. With a resemblance to FoC Starscream he cuts down foes with his twin purple swords effortlessly. Although he is powerful he is extremely cocky which may lead to his downfall.

Sultust:Rival to Luke with an IQ about the same as his, Sultust is one who does not care much for others as shown when torturing republic spies. Apparently he shot Tricling in the back by accident but he forgave him as he was so loyal. He also strikes a resemblance to a TF character..G1 Soundwave.

Gurdose: The warhead and General of this faction, equipped with a powerful arm cannon he can blast down foes and not be bothered. With a resemblance to Grenade Man from MM he is often underestimated by soldiers, but that would be there worst and final mistake. He is said to have a soft side though. It is said he refuses to kill children and teenagers.


	2. Chapter 1:Destructive Power

OUTPOST OMEGA:

The trooper looked out into the distance. "Man another boring day in this place...". THC 777 Bombers were preparing to bomb the republic outpost. The Daedrics were given information that new armour designs for the republic army are there, it is said the armour is more comfortable and more flexible and easier to see. They descended into the planet Kyrax and flew at low altitudes through the black rock canyons. They seen the outpost. "Remember your orders...don't destroy the outpost only take the sheilds down and weapons, the plans may be vital to upgrading our amour!" The commander of the 7 ships commanded flying towards, his ship had blew streaks on either wings.

"BOMBS AWAY" The pilot shouted dropping a bomb on the shields! Inside rumbled "WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT." The officer looked at the strong figure looking outside, it was Bryan Pax! "We're under attack! There here for the plans! Alert the Jedi Temple, we may have to relocate them there!" He turned around and pulled his hood up over his hair. The officer ran off, Bryan looked at the com link. "EVACUATE...THIS IS NOT A DRILL". The shields were down, the bombers continued outside hammering down on the turrets! A Daedric shuttle was approaching the outpost. It landed on a landing pad.

Republic troops hurried out the door to the landing pad and prepared there blasters. "GET READY TROOPS" The sergeant cried. The side doors opened of the shuttle, the troops on the republic side shook there head and trembled in fear! Tricling stepped out and laughed. "Hehehe what a band of brave man...too bad it leads to DEATH" on his last words he slashed the sergeant with his suit claws killing him Instantly, he pulled a sword out, the republic troops fired at will but he simply repealed the bullets. He killed 3. "Take the rest my troops!" Tricling pulled his hand up pointing to the troops, 7 Daedric troops stepped out and ran towards firing at the smokers. The daedrics only took 2 more lives until the remaining three ran inside! Daxer ran away and bumped into Bryan. "Why are you running away Troop?" He looked at him. Bryan's bestfriend Luke walked towards him. "Because Tricling is here" He looked at him. "Shit! Luke can you kill a few?" Bryan replied. "Sure...but fighting isn't my speciality" he ran towards the entrance and shot a troop, "there's another troop! Get him" the daedrics fored at him. "Ah ah! To soon." He smiled and shot the rest. "Well done... Luke Bosworth" Tricling clapped. "Oh look it's you!" He laughed. "A witty comeback?" "What do Ye Excpet? I'm flattered?" "Much better...now die!" He lunged at Luke but out of nowhere Tarkattan punched him away! "Let's go kid!" Tarkattan said to Luke as they ran off.

"SCARRTCCCH COME IN." Tricling raged! Scartch jumped and answered "Yes My Lord?" "LOCATE LUKE AND THAT TROOP THAT COMES FROM KESSEL." "Uh you mean Tarkhattan?" "YES" "Of course my lord...are scanners also see that Bryan Pax is there" "Good! Kill them all" "it will be done". Scartch flew his personal fighter and spotted the three main soldiers boarding a republic gunship with Soldiers. "I have you now!" He opened fire on the gunship but just missed! Inside the outpost was empty. And the daedrics searched but could not find the plans. Tricling entered "my lord...the plans are gone" the terrified troop looked at him. "Sultust must have pinpointed them above". Scartch continued to try and fire in the gunship as it left Kyrax. "That idiot can't hit us HA HA" Daxer smiled under his helmet. "Yeah, he tends to miss when he is terrified." Lieutenant Thire laughed. "Scared of who?" Daxer looked. "Tricling" Luke looked at him.

Suddenly a Venator came out of hyperspace for the republic! As it fired down on the Daedric frigate. The gunship boarded the ship and it turned around and went back into hyperspace! Tricling seen the ship and com linked Sultust "was the gunship destroyed?" He looked. "Negative master." He replied. Tricling immediately rushed to the shuttle and took off into the frigate. As he arrived at the bridge he laid eyes upon Scartch, he rushed at him and grabbed him by his throat. "YOU FAILED!" He shouted. "IM SORRY MASTER...I WAS DEPLOYED TOO LATE" Scartch tried to make an excuse but Sultust felt sorry for him and backed him up. "He isn't lying." He looked at him as Tricling let go. "Your lucky Scartch" He walked to the window. "Yes very lucky to be serving you" He lied and left the room. In his quarters he thought of his anger 'I WILL RULE THIS ARMY AND BE SUPERIOR, THE REPUBLIC WILL BE CRUSHED BY ME!' He thought on smiling.

The Venator came out of hyperspace to coruscant. The gunship left and flew down to the grassy plains outside smoker city. A part of a hill opened and the gunship flew inside, it closed behind the ship. The gunship moved around the tunnels and landed at a dead end. Bryan stepped out with Daxer and Thire. Luke and stepped out with the other troopers. They all walked up the stairs and opened the doors, it lead to a hallway. They could hear the busy noise of the base, after all it is there main base. Tarkhattan, Luke, Thire and Bryan walked around a few hallways and to Luke's lab and seen Ortlon's looking at the window. "Bro we got the plans" Bryan said to Ortlon, he turned around. "Great! Let's see them" He smiled. Thire put the plans in Luke's main computer. "As you can see the new armour is more flexible, comfortable and easier to see." Luke said to there leader. "Yeah! How long will it take to mass produce it?" Ortlon asked. "A week, remember I have an IQ of 400!" He replied.

(A month later)

Every republic trooper was wearing the armour. (Armour the one seen in the Clone Wars series) Different legions were established and the Jedi took apart in helping the army and took apart In the war, each legion had colours some troops had white armour though. Ortlon took the 501st Legion with Anakin Skywalker and his Padawan. Bryan established the 778th Star Defenders. Luke helped Obi Wan Kenobi with the 212th Attack Battalion. Tarkattan took the 104th Battalion with Plo Koon and took command with him over wolf pack.

War has only begun, the tides may turn at any moment! Let the battles begin!


	3. Chapter 2:Daedrics? In the city?

Ortlon walked in his room, he sat down and thought for a second. "Too many deaths are happening. And a lot is happening in this great city". At that moment Brylin walked in and looked at Ortlon. "Bro this isn't good. We predict daedrics may target many people who can't defend themselves or are vulnerable my. That includes disabled people, hospitals, schools, old people and more!" He looks at his brother. "Basterds...the weak and vulnerable. I have to make a meeting to the press anyway. It's best we keep this OUT of **public** view, we don't want any 'anti-smokers' involved alright?" He walked to the door, Brylan nodded and Ortlon walked away. Ortlon walked to platform 91 and seen a rail powered platform stop, he stepped on and it took off. The platform stopped at a door which opened into tunnels. The platform then proceeded out of the tunnels and it lead to a tower where the rails climbed, it stopped at the last floor.

Ortlon stepped of with his sword on his back. "General Kenobi?" He looked at the bearded figure who was there, he walked over. "Ortlon Pax? Hello there!" He smiled. "Heh hey" Ortlon replied, Kenobi sensed a great energy in Ortlon's sword. "Don't mind me asking but is there something special about your sword?" He squinted. "No? Why?" He looked confused "never mind." He forgot about it. "Listen I gotta go, so you know later!" Ortlon walked away and took an elevator down, he walked outside to a car waiting for him. He stepped in and it drove away. Ortlon sat bored in the back, Tarkattan was away on a campaign on Tatooine, Brylin was just being lazy and Luke only talked to his computer. He looked out the window and seen a shop burning, a high street one too! It was 4 floors high and was burning quickly! "STOP THE CAR" He shouted, scaring the driver and putting the car to an immediate stop. He got out and ran to it. "My scanner watch thingy is detecting life forms still in there! Luke what floor are they on?" He started to climb. "Oh right... 3rd floor! One female one male!" Luke jumped up and answered. "Thanks Luke!" He climbed to the third floor and seen the woman in a locked door, he kicked it open and seen a woman and a young man in a wheelchair. "You two alright?" He asked "Yeah!" She answered back "Follow me quick!"

She pushed the man following Ortlon to slide down a ramp leading to floor 2. The same happened to ground floor. He got them out and was about to leave until something caught his eye. A Daedric Pyro Trooper!

"You caused this?" He angrily said! "Yep hehe, and I get to kill Ortlon Pax." He grabbed his flame thrower! "Too bad you had low casualties!" Ortlon smiled "Heh zero to be exact" Luke sent the casualty screen to Ortlon's comlinks and he showed it to the Pyro trooper and laughed! "NO DAMN IT. THIS IS YOUR FAULT" he shot the flamethrower out as Ortlon jumped to dodge, getting behind him and sweeping him. He then threw him at the pillar and grabbed him. "Oh...heh I'm gonna enjoy finding out how you got inside our city." Ortlon smiled knocking him out and dragging him outside. "He's all yours!" He threw him to the officer and then walked over to the two people he just saved. "Oh thank you so much! I am Debbie and this is my son Andrew, unfortunately he can't speak but I know he wants to thank you a lot!" She smiled hugging him. "Heh hey don't mention it." He smiled. "I know this may be a lot but I'd like to keep in contact! My other son is a bulk trooper! He could be of assistance!" She pleaded. "Sure.. Why not" he wrote his phone number down and got off.

After the meeting Ortlon walked out and was immediately attacked by a brute Daedric. Republic troops fired on him but he easily killed them and barged at Ortlon. "DAMN IT" He was pushed away. "CMON SWORD USE THAT MAGIC STUFF," He shot at a push thing that knocked the brute away and floored him for a few minutes, he went to quickly kill him but was grabbed and slammed to the floor. Ortlon was being crushed until out of nowhere a Bulk Trooper came in and shot at the Brute! He was pushed back and finally the Trooper punched his gut but opened fire on contact, killing him instantly. He walked over to Ortlon and helped him up, "You saved my mother and brother! I had repay my debt to someone so kind!" He smiled. "Ah...You must be him...thanks, you are guaranteed to have a place on my team." Ortlon coughed while smiling. "REALLY?" He jumped in excitement. "Of course" He reached His hand out "Name?" "Oh Me? My name is James!" He shook his hand. "Heh well James, Welcome to the team!"

(Chapter 2 is completed, sorry for the long wait and turned out to be a boring little chapter, I based this on a recent story about a fire drill and a mother and son being locked in. But neither the less the next chapter will be better I promise"


	4. Chapter 3:Desperate Operation

**Votera, Daedric Fortress:Cardoria, 10:58 PM** **** **local time:**

The engines of the CC-1289 Daedoria star fighter squadron roared as it flew past the Cardoria Fortress island and flew over the greenish-Blueish waters off Votera. The waters dominated the world and there is less than 100 islands on the world, Cardoria had been discovered through a mission on Tatooine led by Tarkhattan, Cody and Wolfe with some later help By Captain Rex and Charger AKA James. The base was heavily defended. Electric fences guarded the only way in and out! The mission, being led by Tarkattan, Commander Wolfe and Cody is being called a "Suicide mission". Only one way of infiltration. All out guerrilla warfare on a fortress. Sounds stupid to you but the Smoker Wars has went on for 9 months, the Republic is on the brink of losing and this assault would be a major victory to them, more guns, more strength. This could also prove the public that the Republic can win, making a lot more want to join.

The republic cruiser came out of hyperspace 75,000 miles from the Daedric warship, just outside of scanning range. They launched 17 Gunships that had a special cloaking device. They slipped past defences and went low altitude they landed on the beach front, the side doors opened...the troopers came out...

They ran out! Charging sadly most never got it to the covers. All shot dead by the Daedrics. Out stepped Plo Koon! "OPEN FIRE ITS THE JEDI" The Daedric commander shouted as the machine gun turrets turned on him! Plo Koon ignited his saber and ran to his cover as Commander Wolfe and Tarkattan Stepped out and shot at the towers running for the cover! Out came Luke, Cody and Kenobi who swiftly got to the cover! "WE ARE PINNED DOWN! DAEDRICS ON GROUND LEVEL AND UP IN THE TOWERS!" Plo Koon shouted. "CODY, WOLFE CAN YOU GET TO THE CONSOLE ON THE FENCE POST." Luke replied. "YEAH" Cody dodged a bullet and ran to the console quickly trying to avoid fire. Wolfe ran to the other console shooting back at the daedrics. They both shut the gate down. Tarkattan jumped on the cover as the Fence deactivated! Daedrics behind the fence prepared there rifles. "CHAAAARGGGGEEE," Tarkattan roared as the troops ran to the second set of cover. The machine gun turrets shot at a few troops as Kenobi rushed plunging his saber into a soldiers chest. Plo Koon slashed a few troops as Luke and Cody Ran to cover taking out other troops from behind. Wolfe stayed behind cover and jumped above cover when a few remained, but Tarkattan immediately shot out the retractable claws and took them out. Only a few soldiers remained. "Wolfe, Cody! Follow Me! We will go the other way to take the turrets out!" Plo Koon ran taking a few troops with him. Kenobi and Tarkattan switched the other fence off. Luke seen a troop get shot in front him. The blood splattered in his face. The troop put his hand on his helmet. "R..run..." He was dead...Luke angrily as he picked his gun up and rushed over! "LETS KILL THEM!" Luke shouted. Kenobi Slashed the door open as Tarkattan rushed in killing troops with Kenobi following behind! Luke ran in shooting everyone! Kenobi and Tarkattan looked surprised but they just shrug it off.

They reached the command centre and destroyed everything! "WELL ILL BE DAMNED! THIS IS GONNA BLOW," Tarkattan shrugged. "The doors opening! This is our chance to-" Obi wan stopped as he seen something step out! "Oh shit!" Luke looked as the Daedric walker stepped in and started shooting, they moved out the way. Everyone shot back as Kenobi rushed out and started deflecting shots, it was no use! Suddenly the door opened behind as Cody and Wolf, with Rocket Launchers shot the machine guns off and Plo Koon rushed up and jumped inside. Destroying it from the inside. He jumped out and they all ran out the door! The gunships landed ready for them! Debris fell as the base crumbled. They ran into them and blasted off. As soon as they left the base was destroyed with a nuclear sized explosion. They flew through space as the Daedric fleet crumbled. "We got the weapons admiral." Cody commented to the command ship. "Excellent, We need you as soon as possible. Commander Bryan, Commander Skywalker, Captain Rex need the weapons for a dangerous Mission" Admiral replied. "YOU CANT POSSIBLY BE SENDING THEM ON THAT SUICIDE RUN." Tarkattan looked angry. "What mission" Kenobi looked at Wolfe and Cody they shrugged, he looked at Plo and he also shrugged. "HE PLANS TO SEND THEM TO ATOMIA..." He replied angrily. "ATOMIA...THE MOST RADIATED PLANET IN THE GALAXY? THAT KILLS A MAN WITH ONE BREATH?" Luke looked at him. "Relax...we have anti Radiation armour. They will live." He claimed "Besides I tried to stop it but Bryan had none of it." He looked sad. "He is a fool!" Tarkattan looked. "Damn" Cody and Wolfe looked shocked. "He is putting himself into an early grave!" Pls Koon looked out as they boarded the Republic Venator.


	5. Chapter 4: The Irradiated adventure

The bridge door opened to Bryan, Rex and the Bulk commander Magna. Luke rushed quickly at Bryan and slapped him. "ARE YOU INSANE THE MOST IRRADIATED PLANET?" Luke stared frowning. "Listen buddy it kinda has a base on there with Sultust being based there." Bryan laughed. "STILL NOT WORTH A FEW REPUBLIC LIVES!" Luke shouted back, he and Tarkattan always have talked back to Bryan in their line of service. "We're still going on with the operation wether you like it or not." Bryan looked at the planet surface on the war room's

[ATOMIA SURFACE 10:55 AM]

The gunship rushed through the radiated sky. James, Rex, Bryan, Magna and Skywalker were aboard the gunship. It stopped at a hill, the men put their custom bulk helmets on and got their guns, while Bryan and Skywalker got their weapons, the gunship landed. "This as far as the radiation will let us fly. You will have to walk the rest!" The pilot shouted as the men hopped off. The gunship flew away! They walked across the hill and looked at the baron wasteland...it was gonna be one hell of a trip.

They walked Across the Barron wasteland tired and worn out, 3 hours! 3 hours of walking and still no sign of the base. Suddenly a dark shadow showed up, it looked like the base! They ran to it, sadly it was a rock. "You can't be fucking serious" Magna angrily punched it, shattering it. "Great idea Bryan! Maybe next time the Radiation will be blue!" James joked, followed by the giggles of Rex and Skywalker. "Hey! It ain't my fault this place is a wasteland!" Bryan replied. "It's not our fall we were dragged on this mission either!" Rex snapped back. "Stop arguing! Listen!" Skywalker stepped in. Suddenly a huge rock Lizard showed up! They opened fire on it. Magna ran out of bullets and pounded the lizards face with his fists, he did some decent damage before being swept away. Bryan ran at it and stabbed the belly with his katana then Skywalker jumped on and sliced the head off killing the beast. Magna ran over and they continued to walk.

(2 HOURS LATER)

Tired, worn out and hungry they were running out of time. They couldn't turn back, to far in and they lost there way. They see a hill and walked up it, they where so weak they collapsed at the top except Bryan. Bryan looked over and his face lit up! "OH MY CREATOR...ITS THE BASE!" Bryan pointed at it. The others looked overhead and laughed. "WE DID IT!" James laughed "Quick there is a medical crate about to be taken in! Get in it! We can heal our selves!" They dragged themselves up and ran to it, they got in time and they were taken to a white storage room.

"This is the medical supplies doc" The Daedric sergeant looked at the medic as five other troops came in. "Open it!" The medic squirmed. The sergeant opened it and gasped. "Surprise!" Rex shouted shooting the sergeant with his pistol! Skywalker and Bryan rushed out stabbing two soldiers and Bryan decapitated another soldier, James shot the medic down. The brute soldier there the others to the wall and were about to be crushed but Magna slammed him to the ground and snapped his neck! "Boy those medical supplied helped!" James smiled, "yep" Bryan sheathed his katana. ,Anna got the Daedric rifle and took the ammo from the rest and they walked out the room to be greeted to more white hallways. They continued forward and got to the barracks. They shot down everyone and a door opened, it was the centre and Gurdose appeared shooting Anakin and Bryan down. Magna and James fired back but Sultust shot them down with his pistol. "You walked all this way...just to be killed!" Sultust laughed "I've got an army to lead so die quickly!" Gurdose snickered. Bryan kept back to his feet and sliced of Gurdoses fusion canon. "BASTARD I LIKED THAT GUN." He tried to walk him with the destroyed canon but Luke force pushed him. Sultust started shooting at him but Anakin leaped up and stabbed him. He fell to the ground injured. "RECON NUMBER 22-51b, SULTUST RELAYING ME AND 36-60g TO DAEDRIC FORTRESS!" Sultust screamed as they teleported away. They got to a computer and active duty an EMP field letting ships in and communication, Magna pressed the button "Base is ours! Reinforcements required!" Magna smiled as the gunships were realised and sent to the Atomia base.


End file.
